Windows Into A Relationship
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Glimpses into momentous occasions in Harry and Draco's life together.


_i. the first meeting_

The first time they meet is not as well known as their meeting on the Hogwarts Express. They often forget to tell the tale of the little blond boy who bumped into a little lost raven-haired boy at Madam Malkin's to even their closet friends.

Even those who do know the tale do not know its entirety. They know nothing of the Malfoy heir who fell head over heels in love with a scruffy boy, so far below his station that his father would have had a fit if he had known. Or that the same Malfoy, not knowing better, said everything he did in an attempt to impress the black-haired boy – because there was no way that he could fall in love with anyone but a pureblood, which meant that even if the boy was a bit rough around the edges, he was a pureblood, and all purebloods knew that Hagrid was an oaf, didn't they?

Nor do they know that the Boy Who Lived experienced his first true heartbreak that day. Because he had never really experienced any love from his relatives, so his heart could not break at their treatment of him, and wasn't it just a pity that angels were just like Dudley? He thought he could have fallen in love otherwise.

And when they meet again, on a scarlet train, the Malfoy heir tries to impress the other boy once more – because he is Harry Potter, and there is no other way that he will deign to be friends with a _**dirtylittleMalfoyboy**_ whose _**fathersupportedVoldemort**_, while the little black-haired boy wishes his angel would change.

They are both left disappointed.

_ii. the first date_

It is seven years later when they go on their first date. Everything has changed, but everything is the same too. The Boy Who Lived is now the Man Who Survived, and the Malfoy heir is no longer the high-society prince he once was. Their places have changed – the once scruffy boy has become _ohsoveryfamous_, and the Malfoy boy is no longer admired and envied.

But the _nowfamousboy_ still thinks the Malfoy boy is an angel, and the _nowfearedboy_ is still madly in love with the little black-haired boy.

And when the little lost boy asks the angel to accompany him to Hogsmeade, the people around them gasp and mutter about how this will not last long. But the angel is smiling as he agrees.

And maybe this will never end, and all they needed was that first date to make them realize what they have.

_iii. the first kiss_

The world tells the two little boys that their relationship is wrong. They send _Howlersandlettersandspells_ at the _onceenviednowfearedboy_ for _**defilingoursaviour**_. And no matter what he tells the little lost boy, he still cries tears in the night.

Because all little boys want to be loved.

And when the letters bring death threats that leave him _ohsoveryterrified_, the _nowsofamoussaviour_ hugs him tight and kisses him for the first time.

He promises that nothing will ever happen to him.

_iv. the first fight as a couple_

But nothing lasts forever. And they fight once again – because they are the saviour and the Malfoy boy, meant to be natural enemies.

And they scream at each other – because the Malfoy boy still doesn't like _**Mudbloodsandbloodtraitors**__,_ and the saviour still thinks that _**Dracoyourfriendswillbetrayus **_.

But they make up. Because they love each other, and what else is there to do?

(And if the Malfoy boy stops using the words Mudblood and blood traitor, and the saviour sits at the Slytherin table for breakfast the next day, it is never mentioned.)

_iv. the first home_

When they leave school, they decide to live together – because they love each other, and they've never really cared what the world says, have they?

They try living in Grimmauld Place – but the little lost boy has bad memories there, and the Malfoy boy never liked the Black in his heritage.

Malfoy Manor is ruled out early on – both lost boys have suffered too much there.

(And maybe they don't want to live with the lost Malfoy boy's parents, but that is never vocalized.)

And so they live at Grimmauld – and wonder where they'll make their home.

Until one day, the little lost black-haired boy builds them a house in Godric's Hollow, where he once lived.

(Because their story is both old and new, so maybe they deserve a home that is like them.)

_v. the wedding_

But soon they have to care about what the world says, because it's not the world this time. It's their closest friends and parents. And it's _**whenareyougettingmarried**_ and _**ohyourweddingwillbesobeautif ul**_ and _**getmarriedgetmarriedgetmarri ed**_ until they agree.

(And maybe the _littlelostsaviourboy_ is _secretlythrilled_ because he can _finallyhavethefamilyhewanted _)

(And maybe the little Malfoy boy is just happy that _there'snowayhecanleavemenow_.)

So maybe no matter how much they argue, they're glad for the wedding.

And the wedding is beautiful and large and elegant – because it's the saviour and the little Malfoy boy who is still rich.

And the world can't say much anymore.

_vi. the end_

In the end, they're two different boys – two boys who shouldn't be together.

One's the little Malfoy heir, _theDeathEater_, once envied now feared. The other's a little lost black-haired boy, a scruffy boy, _theboywholivednowthemanwhosu rvived_, the saviour. One is Draco Malfoy, and the other is Harry Potter. And the world's been against them from the start.

But they're also two little lost boys, an angel and the boy he's in love with.

And they love each other – so it's all okay.

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely proud of how this turned out. It may be short, but it's my favourite of everything that I've written.**

_This has also been submitted into an exhaustive list of challenges and competitions on the HPFC forum:_

_Montley's The Shakespeare Challenge/Competition, under the Romeo and Juliet category_

_Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's If You Dare Challenge, for Prompt 191, In Spite Of_

_HollyPotter28's All The Pairings Challenge, for Harry/Draco (obviously)_

_Gamma Orionis' OTP Boot Camp, for Prompt 34, Sacrilegious_

_SophyWald's The Weasleys' Wizarding Wheexes Competition, under the category Love Potions_

_Being A Wallflower's The Diagon Alley Challenge, under the category Madam Pimpernel's Beautifying Potions_


End file.
